


Трещать по швам

by efinie



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сначала Янси не замечает — ладно, скорее, не хочет замечать — как Райли начинает смотреть на него...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Трещать по швам

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Story Told in 4 Lines & Other Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213798) by [Azilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azilver/pseuds/Azilver). 
  * A translation of [A Story Told in 4 Lines & Other Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213798) by [Azilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azilver/pseuds/Azilver). 



> Если вам не понравился перевод, по-русски так не говорят и бла-бла-бла, оставьте это при себе. Потому что "художник так видит". Просто считайте это моим вам реком на англофик.

Сначала Янси не замечает — ладно, скорее, не хочет замечать — как Райли начинает смотреть на него, прикасаться к нему, говорить с ним. Он слишком занят, концентрируясь на том, чтобы не показать свои собственные желания.

И это изматывает. Он чувствует, как иногда просто трещит по швам.

До той ночи, когда его младший брат припирает его к стенке рядом с их койкой и целует крепко и преднамеренно. Райли не делает ничего другого, просто отступает и смотрит на него, прежде чем отвернуться и выйти за дверь. Той ночью он не возвращается.

После этого каждое прикосновение и каждое слово приобретают новый смысл, подтекст, что пугает и возбуждает Янси на каждом шагу. Он не может избегать своего брата, он даже не знает как. Вместо этого они остаются вместе, ерзая в тишине или набивая рты, чтобы уйти как можно скорее. Или, по крайней мере, Янси так делает.

Райли наблюдает за ним, напирает в дрифте, ищет.

Он ждет Янси в их квартире, ждет в темноте, чтобы подкрасться и припереть Янси к стене снова, но на этот раз он говорит:  
— Я знаю, Янс, я знаю, и я тоже это чувствую, это разрывает меня изнутри! Но это мы! Это мы, Янс! Ты, я и все, что делает нас лучшими, партнерами, совместимыми. Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь, и я чувствую то же самое!

Он — старший брат, тот, кто должен заботиться о Райли, брать на себя ответственность. Он хочет сделать все правильно. Он хочет Райли.

А Райли хочет его.

— Хорошо, — выдыхает он. — Хорошо.


End file.
